


Why Plumzee is The Best Cookie Run Ship

by filibird



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, content warning:homestuck, funnie essay, hi guys, i wrote this while half asleep, im only posting this so the crob discord can easily see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filibird/pseuds/filibird
Summary: If you aren't from the cookie run ovenbreak official discord you are probably very confused! I will not explain.
Relationships: Plum Cookie/Gamzee Makara, plumzee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Why Plumzee is The Best Cookie Run Ship

While romance is not something found often in Cookie Run, fans enjoy reading between the lines of the small interactions between each of the characters. Could there be a deeper, more romantic meaning behind Cocoa cookie’s insistence on seeing every one of Mint Choco’s concerts? Is there a subtle romance budding between marching band rivals Marshmallow and Macaron? Fans see this and will talk and create media to express their own thought and feelings on the subject. One could say they love “love”?

But the finest of romance the series has to offer can only be found outside the confines of the series itself. Something so obscure, but when analyzed, and looked at from top to bottom, one can only agree that it is the definition of good relationships. Through logical reasoning we can accurately say that the best ship in Cookie run is Plum Cookie/Gamzee Makara.

To approach what makes this pairing as perfect as it is, one must first analyze the characters individually. To begin with, Plum cookie is a determined youth, always training to become stronger. In the events he was featured in, he showcases this hard-headed mindset. First, his initial release features him lecturing his sparring partner, and childhood friend, Peach cookie, on how lazing about is not good, and she needs to continue to train or she will not get stronger. He continues to keep a diligent attitude towards his training even into the tournament event, despite losing to Peach. Where do we go with this? Understand that Plum is a very stern individual, one who sticks to his rules, and if those rules get broken, things get thrown off for him. This is also his flaw, as while he is a good student, he unfortunately does not know how to relax, and is too tense. Remember this.

Now where does Gamzee Makara come into this mix? Who even is this fucker? Look no further than disgraced man Andrew Hussie and his now obscure webcomic. Gamzee Makara is a purple blood alternian troll. Now to describe some things that make sense to cookie run fans, Gamzee is an extremely relaxed individual, as he is almost always high on sopor slime. This makes him approachable, which is unusual for a purpleblood, who are known for being strong, violent, and quick to anger. Gamzee is also very amicable to people he meets, affectionately referring to everyone and everything as “motherfucker”. Trolls like Karkat Vantas, who are extremely loud and rude to him, he doesn’t bat an eye at, he still considers them to be his dear friends. He of course, also has flaws. The sopor addiction is a problem, because Gamzee unfortunately is reliant on it. If he were to suddenly go cold turkey on his drug, the comic has shown us that it leads to unfortunate, bloody results.

How do these two characters connect so well? The first question one might consider is “aren’t they opposites?” and this is correct in some ways. Plum cookie is very stern and by the book. Gamzee does what he wants and is extremely relaxed about it. But relationships are two-way streets, both people are there to pick each other up. The two characters have flaws that the other can be there to help with. Plum is extremely tense and cannot adhere from his training regimen, which in turn, actually hurts his abilities as a marital artist. If he were to have a partner who could convince him to relax, it would be a positive change in his life. The other way around is true for Gamzee, as Plum’s ability to keep a strict schedule would likely assist him in small yet helpful ways. Something like reminders to clean dishes or set off laundry can do wonders in the long run.

Hopefully these good logical reasons have swayed you, the reader into understanding into why you much reach outside the constraints of cookie run to find the best ship. Plumzee will reign supreme.


End file.
